Happy Thanksgiving!
by hallhomestead
Summary: Another story in my holiday themed series. In this story, Alvin decides to play some football with some older boys, only to have things get totally out of control after that.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Thanksgiving! Part 1 of 2 by hallhomestead

AN- Hello everybody.

If you've read my first story (Alvin and the Chipmunks 2, by hallhomestead obviously) , then you already know I'm a pretty long-winded person. This is true in both my conversations with my family, friends, and teachers, as well as my cyber-persona. I love talking, and almost never miss a chance to talk about something as long as humanly possible, wither it be an idea, my affection for you guys, or something totally different, I'll jabber on until someone tells me to shut up.

In this case, however, I think it would be a good plan to clam up.

Yeah, I've been missing for awhile, and now I'm back. Read Chipmunklover's post in the forums if you want to know what happened, or PM me. But right now, lets get to the story at hand.

Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story, besides the ones I made up. This is cartoon based, like all my previous shorts about holidays

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin panted with his exhaustion.

He looked up from the ground and glanced at the two boys standing in front of him. Both of the boys were much larger than him, and they looked quite similar to each other. One of them was shifting his weight from foot to foot as his body, which was bent over towards Alvin, tensed and un tensed itself repeatedly. His face was twisted in utter concentration, waiting for a single word to let his body spring itself towards Alvin.

The other boy was quite the opposite. He was pacing back and forth a couple feet from where Alvin was, his body relaxed, but his face gave away his hawk-like intensity. His eyes never left his target; a small, brown, oblong ball underneath the third boy in the vicinity.

Alvin then switched his gaze to his teammate, the third boy on the field. This boy was more Alvin's height, but was still a little taller. He too was panting with exhaustion, but didn't seem to want to show it. He held the brown ball in his hands, his arm muscles tensed with anticipation.

"Oh, come on Seville!" exclaimed Tony Bents, the boy who was shifting his weight back and forth, "Just hike the ball so I can slam you!" Alvin glanced back at Tony, and rolled his eyes.

"Can it Tony, I'm trying to concentrate!" Alvin made a show of squinting his eyes and rolling his shoulders. This was his chance to hang out with the cool kids, and he wasn't about to screw it up with one badly thrown pass in this dumb football game.

"Well concentrate on your own time," said Nick Bents, the boy who was stalking the backfield, "Me and Tony have to go inside in ten minutes to eat Thanksgiving dinner with our grandparents and I don't want to have to tie to you and Troy. I'd die from embarrassment." He grinned at his brother and looked back at Alvin.

"Come on Al," Murmured his teammate, Troy, who was holding the ball, "Let's show these guys that just because we're a grade below them, doesn't mean we can't kick their butts in football."

Alvin grunted and rubbed the sweat out of his eyes. Here was his chance to prove to the world that he was cool enough to hang out with Nick, Tony and Troy. This was his moment of glory.

"Alright," He said to himself, "Hope you guys are ready!" He called to Tony and Nick. Alvin paused for a second to glance over to Simon and Theodore, who were watching from the sideline. He gave Simon a quick wink (which caused the older chipmunk to roll his eyes) then called out in as deep as a voice he could muster, "Hike!"

Troy quickly handed the muddy ball to Alvin, and took off running, Nick Bents following quickly behind. Alvin could hear Tony Bents counting to himself; "Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi..."

Alvin had to act fast.

Alvin saw out of the corner of his eye Troy turning around and waving one of his hands in the air. Alvin quickly realized this was his chance to prove himself. The chipmunk mustered up his remaining strength and threw the ball in a perfect spiral over the head of Tony, who had just finished saying "Five Mississippi", and had began to rush Alvin.

The ball flew and flew over the head of an astonished Nick Bents, and toward the awaiting arms of Troy Hudson.

But the ball had other plans. It flew over Troy's desperately waving arms and finally made it's swift descent into the gaping maw of Mr. Rowel's yard next down to the empty lot they were playing in

The angry cries of three boys followed.

"Oh man! Not another one!" said Troy, still staring at the fence surrounding the intimating house next door.

"Oh, nice job Seville!" growled Tony Bents, approaching the shocked chipmunk.

"You know how much that ball cost us? Do you?" Exclaimed Nick Bents

"Well," said a smirking Troy, amused by the look of shock on Alvin's face, "Your cannon of an arm is pretty ok, but your aim could use some work. What was it that Spiderman said? With great power, comes grea-"

"Shut it Troy" snarled Nick, "This isn't funny." Troy dropped the smirk off his face instantly and looked obediently at Nick. Nick then looked at Alvin, who quickly lost his shocked expression and glanced around nervously at the three other boys who had gathered in a circle around him.

"That ball cost me $20 Seville" said Tony in a near shout, " I hope you plan on giving that back to me in full pretty darn so-"

"Hold on Tony," said Nick in a deadly quiet whisper, "Maybe I have a better idea."

Alvin suddenly got very nervous. "N-Now hold on guys. W-Why don't I-I just go over to the house and get the old foot-"

"No" said Nick, slowly shaking his head, "Mr. Rowel has an old dog that will eat anything or," Nick grinned "Anyone that goes over there". Alvin gulped. "What you have to do, my little rodent friend, is go into your house, find us a decent replacement for our ball, then you give my brother twenty dollars for our lost ball. If you do that, maybe, just maybe, we can play ball again tomorrow. We'll wait here till then. You have ten minutes. Go"

Alvin stood there for a moment, then finally stammered out "B-But..."

Nick Bents glanced at his watch and said "Nine minutes and fifty seconds."

Alvin ran to his house.

Simon, who was watching this whole spectacle from the sidelines of the "football field" with Theodore by his side, shook his head. It didn't take a genius to see that Nick Bents and his friends had convinced Alvin to do some unpleasant task for them, and Alvin, in his desperation to be friends with the "cool kids" had rushed off to The Chipmunk's house to do it.

Simon glanced at Theodore and they both nodded. "Let's not get involved in this one," they said at the same time, and the two brothers began to walk away from the football field toward the direction of the Chipettes' house to see what they were up to.

Alvin, on the other hand, was running as fast as he could to his house, ignoring both his previous exhaustion from playing four quarters of football and the knowledge that the Chipmunk's didn't own a football or anything the resembles one, since Alvin's experiment with inflated balls and scissors. He was racking his brain for something he could bring back to Nick and his friends, but couldn't think of anything. Then, as Alvin rounded the corner to his home, he saw Dave's car pulling into the driveway.

Dave must have gotten back from Thanksgiving shopping, thought Alvin. At first Alvin was disappointed that Dave was back early, because it meant it would that much harder ransacking the house for football-like objects, but then Alvin noticed what Dave had in the front seat of his car.

It was a turkey.

That is when an idea began to form in Alvin's mind. A crazy and wild idea, but,reasoned Alvin, it was better than nothing.

As Dave parked the car and turned off the engine, Alvin stopped running and began to sneak towards the car. Then, as Dave grabbed the first batch of groceries and started heading toward the front door Alvin slowly opened the door of the car, and looking at the turkey...and the solutions to all his problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa.

That was weird. I never expected to write another story, let alone one with two parts!

I hope you enjoyed my latest installment, and I look forward to finishing it. Now tomorrow, I have some news about the future of my version of Alvin and the Chipmunks 3. Right now, a third installment is pretty much up in the air, but I will have a definate answer tomorrow, though expect me to stall as much as possible. I WILL, however, be posting another short pretty soon. Be looking for that.

I can't tell you what a joy it is to be writing again!

Cya!

-hallhomestead 


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving! Part 2 of 2  
by hallhomestead**

A/N- So...

Here I am, back on Thanksgiving Day to give you the second half of this story. I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope that you guys liked it too. Making due on my promise made me feel a whole lot better about coming back. I don't know how many of you out there have written a story here, but I would like to inform you all about a certain sickness that comes along as a price for publishing on here; it is known as simply, Reviewmystorytidis. It is a disease that claims dozens of writers a day. When you get this horrible sickness, you get chills and headaches if your reviews-per-chapter is below the 3 to 5 count. If it is above that, you get a lovely feeling in your belly that makes you seriously think you can fly (often resulting in the writer's death...).

Be nice to your favorite writers. Take a moment after you read to type in a couple words about how they did. Heck, it can be an anonymous review for all we care; we just want to hear your voice!!!!

Now then, I would like to thank my reviewer for the last chapter (Dice Rox, you are awesome) and let us move on from this morbid discussion about sickness and death, onto the story on hand.

I realize that this chapter skips around a lot, but it should be easy enough to follow. I realized that the reason this story has such a different tone then my other ones is because it focuses almost solely on Alvin, instead of the three boys as a family. I'm not sure if this is what I'm shooting for as an author, and will likely change this tone in my future stories.

Despite this little flaw, I hope you all like it!

Let's see what Alvin decides to do (To take the turkey, or not to take the turkey, take the turkey, not take the turkey, take the...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin looked down on the frozen piece of poultry, the gears in his head slowly turning. Alvin knew that Dave needed to cook the turkey, so he and his brothers could have a good Thanksgiving Dinner, but also Alvin knew he needed a good replacement for a football if he wanted to ever fit in with the cool kids...

"And what better ball for some Thanksgiving football then a turkey?" Alvin murmured to himself, a grin forming on his face. He knew that this was the perfect plan, with no possible flaws. "If only Simon could see me now!"

Alvin then began to open the car door, hoping that Dave would take awhile, but then he stopped. A thought just popped into his head. Annoyingly enough, this thought spoke in the voice of Simon.

"Um...Alvin," said Simon's voice, "Do you really think that Nick and his goons will want to play football with a _frozen turkey? _Really Alvin, you need to think through your plans a little more carefully..."

The voice disappeared as fast as it came, and it left Alvin very confused. The chipmunk whipped his head around rapidly, looking for any sign of Simon playing a trick on him. When he saw nothing, Alvin shrugged, quickly snatched up the frozen poultry and turned to run off. Alvin heard an exasperated sigh in his head that sounded remarkably like Simon's, which caused Alvin to pause again and glance around. The chipmunk then shook his head, and took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin made it halfway down the block, before his rational side kicked in, and he stopped in the middle of the road right in front of an immense, muddy puddle.

"What am I doing?!" exclaimed the red clad chipmunk, looking down at the turkey he was carrying under his shirt (to avoid suspicion, of course), "I'm carrying a turkey to a bunch of goons so we can play football with it!" he said to himself, "I can't just jump to such crazy conclusions all the time, I need to think things out from now on!"

Alvin paused for a moment, his finger on his chin as he thought of another possible solution to his impending problem. The only sound was the ice from the turkey under Alvin's shirt dripping into the muddy puddle under the chipmunk's feet.

"Aha!" said Alvin suddenly, "I'll go to the Chipette's house and see if they have anything I can use!" Alvin glanced down at the turkey he was carrying, and murmured to himself, "But what should I do with this old turkey...hmm..." the chipmunk thought, "Well, might as well put it somewhere safe incase I can't find anything."

Alvin looked around for a safe place to put his ill gotten goods, and finally his eyes rested on the large muddy puddle at his feet.

"Perfect!" said Alvin as he tore the turkey from under his shirt and threw it into the grimy puddle at his feet, pausing to chuckle at the huge splash his action made, before taking off in the direction of the Chipette's home, his eyes glossed over, only seeing the wonderful future he saw of him and Nick, Tony, and Troy hanging out and being the best of friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lousy, rotten, stupid…" said a furious looking chipmunk in a red cap as he scoffed his shoes on the sidewalk leading up to the Miller residence.

When Alvin showed up the door of the Chipette's home, Miss Miller took one look at the Chipmunk requesting entrance and laughed. Alvin was not only sweaty and muddy from his football game, but the entire front half of his shirt was coated with a thick layer of grime from the turkey was carrying under his clothes.

"Ha! Not until you have David take a washing board and some lye soap to your fur, sweetie. Now, run along; you're stinking up the patio."

"B-But, but!" Alvin stammered, but to no avail, the door closed, just in time for Alvin to see the smirking face of Simon and the worried face of Theodore behind Miss. Miller.

Alvin now had no choice but to go back to the muddy puddle where he had stored the frozen turkey and hope that was enough for Nick to accept. Alvin glanced at his watch and yelped as he realized he only had two minutes to get the frozen turkey to the empty lot.

The young chipmunk scrambled out of the driveway of the Chipette's and began to run to the massive puddle as fast as his little legs could take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMEANWHILEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick Bents played with his football.

After Alvin Seville had ran off to find a replacement for their football, Nick and Tony hopped the fence to Mr. Rowel's yard. They quickly located the ball Alvin had accidently threw too far, and hopped back over to the lot where they played football.

Troy looked at the two boys with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, I thought you guys said that Mr. Rowel's dog ate all the balls that get thrown over the fence?" Troy looked from face to face, waiting for an explanation.

Tony and Nick looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You didn't really believe those stories we told you, did you?" said Tony with a giggle.

"Yeah," interjected Nick, "Mr. Rowel doesn't even own a dog; we just wanted to see how gullible you were. Apparently the answer is 'a lot'!" The two brothers burst out laughing again, causing Troy's face to redden.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys; all you do is make fun of me and anyone else to stupid to stay away from you!" Troy glared at the Bents brothers, watching as the laughter died from their faces. "I finished with you guys, stay away from me. Have a nice life."

Troy then turned around and angrily sulked in the direction of his house.

"Aw come on Troy, we were just kidding man!" Nick called out to his friend's retreating back. When Troy didn't turn around, Nick sighed and returned his attention to flipping his football in the air and catching it.

"M-Maybe he's right Nick," said a nervous looking Tony, "Maybe we're too hard on kids, maybe we should-"

"Shut up, Tony" said Nick in a calm voice, without taking his eyes off the ball he had flung into the air. Tony closed his mouth and looked at the ground.

After a minute, Tony looked up from the ground and glanced at the street, noticing a red dot appearing on the horizon.

"Hey…hey Nick!" said Tony, squinting to see better, "I think that's him!" Tony pointed to the rapidly approaching speck of red.

Nick took his eyes off the ball he was throwing, and looked in the direction Tony was pointing. "Yup," said Nick Bents, tossing his football into a bush, "But what's that in his hands?"

The brothers stared in increasing confusion as they watched the young Chipmunk make his slow progress toward them. As he got closer, they noticed something very odd.

"Wait," said Tony, "Is he carrying a-?"

"Turkey," answered Nick, a grin forming on his lips, "Perfect…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin gasped for air as he got closer to the field. He could almost make out the shape of two of his new friends, but one seemed to be missing.

_I sure hope Nick and Tony are both still there! _ Thought Alvin's exhausted mind as he ran.

After an another minute of running, Alvin finally reached the field, and as soon as he reached the two figures, he dropped the muddy, soggy, frozen turkey in front of them.

"Here…you go" panted Alvin as he collapsed to the ground.

"Uh…" said a truly bewildered Tony, "What's _that _supposed to be?"

"Your…new football," said Alvin, still gasping for air, and slowly growing more unsure about his plan.

"O…K" said Tony, "But it looks more like your dinner tonight, kid"

"Well," explained the exhausted Alvin "It…was. I took…this…from Dave…just for…you guys!" Alvin finished with a weak smile.

This caused Nick to let a chuckle.

Both Tony and Alvin turned their attention to the therefore silent Nick. Nick wore a totally blank face as he began to speak.

"I lied to you earlier Seville," said Nick, not moving anything but his lips. Tony gasped as Nick spoke these words, wondering what his brother was planning.

"You…did?" said Alvin, looking up with suspicious but hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I did," said Nick, who finally let a glimmer of joy shine through his otherwise blank façade. "You see Seville; I told you that Mr. Rowel's dog liked eating footballs. That just isn't true." Nick began to walk toward the place where he had thrown the football.

"Actually, he hates the taste of footballs," said Nick, picking up the 'lost' ball and tossing it up in the air and catching it. "Me and Tony went and got it as soon as you took off on your little adventure."

"You…tricked me" said Alvin shocked, as he slowly got back his breath.

"Yup," said a smirking Nick, "But, Alvin, the dog is still hungry, you see, and you happen to have something he _does_ like." Nick looked at Tony, and gave him a nod.

Tony looked blankly at Nick for a moment, but then dawning comprehension flooded his face. Tony walked over to where Alvin was lying, and, with a disgusted expression, picked up the soggy turkey Alvin had brought and brought it to Nick.

"No way Tony, give that back!" Alvin said and tried to stand up.

"Even dogs need to have Thanksgiving, and I am pretty sure the dog will like this, don't you Seville?" said Nick as he took the turkey out of his brother's hands. Nick then pulled his arm back and launched the wet, dirty turkey into the yard next door.

The turkey landed in the yard, bounced, then hit a rock. The fragile frozen piece of poultry then shattered into four dozen different little pieces, which scattered all over the yard.

"Huh, maybe that wouldn't have made a bad football after all," Nick then turned to the shocked chipmunk and said with a grin, "I'm sure you'll think of something to tell your Dad, right Al?" Tony snickered and turned to his brother.

"Nick, we gotta get home," Tony glanced at Alvin, who was still in the same position, with his mouth slightly ajar, "He can find his way home, let's go."

Nick nodded and started walking away with Tony in tow.

"Oh, and Alvin?" said Nick, turning around to look at the still unmoving chipmunk, "Happy Thanksgiving." Nick and Tony then took off running and laughing.

Alvin stared at the fence where Dave's Thanksgiving meal had disappeared behind as he slowly realized, far too late, that his plan was completely stupid. Nick and Tony didn't want to be his friends; they had just tricked him for a cheap laugh.

Alvin shook his head to clear it of all these sad thoughts. He sighed and turned around to begin the long walk home filled with an angry Dave and disappointed brothers. Alvin reached towards his hat, to pull it low against his face, when he noticed someone approaching him.

It was Troy Hudson.

"Oh, good," said Alvin "Come to make fun of me too Troy? Go ahead, see if I care. You couldn't make my day any worse if you tried!" Alvin went to continue walking, but Troy's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Wait, Alvin, I saw what happened, and I want to help."

"Ha! You? Help me? Yeah right!" Alvin looked at his tormentor with a unamused grimace, but lost it when he saw Troy's sincere face. "Why?" asked Alvin, less hostile.

"Because," said Troy solemnly, "It's the right thing to do, and" Troy's eyes flickered toward the fast disappearing figures that were the Bents brother, "I just realized how big of jerks those guys are, and would be happy to do anything to tick them off. And I think that inviting your family over for Thanksgiving would be the perfect thing…"

"Wait," said Alvin, his eyes widening, "What do you just say?"

Troy grinned "We cooked more food than we needed because my grandparents couldn't make it, and I don't think my mom would mind, as long we were helping a family in need, and I think that your family," Troy looked behind Alvin at the many pieces of frozen turkey scattered over Mr. Rowel's yard, "Is definitely in need,"

Alvin smiled at his new friend, and Troy smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHREE HOURS LATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight," said Dave said to Alvin and Troy in a barely controlled voice, "The two of you decided to steal my frozen turkey, dunk it in a puddle, and then play catch with it in the lot next to Mr. Rowel's house?"

Dave took a shaky breath, then continued, "And as you were playing, you-" Dave looked at Troy.

"Troy," said the young boy, who shared a quick grin with Alvin before resuming a remorseful look on his face.

"Troy threw the turkey too hard, hit Alvin in the chest, the turkey bounced off Alvin's chest, and hit a rock, which caused it to explode."

"Yes sir" said Troy and Alvin, who had identical pathetic looks on their faces, and their hands clasped behind their backs.

Dave put his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. Mrs. Hudson, Troy's mom, stood behind the kneeing Dave, her hands on her hips.

This group was located in the kitchen of the Hudson residence. This room was shared by a large plate where a stuffed, cooked turkey sat, along with many other appetizing foods.

Also, looking into the room from the ajar door were three sets of eyes. The one at the top was Simon's, then Theodore's, then the soft brown eyes of Troy's brother's, Jake, eyes.

Dave opened his eyes again and looked at the two boys in the eyes. "You boys were completely and totally reckless and selfish with this pointless act of-"

"Dave, please," interrupted Mrs. Hudson, "Let me handle this," Dave stood up and leaned up against the wall. Mrs. Hudson, knelt down and took his place.

She looked at them with kind and understanding eyes. Even Alvin felt comfortable with this woman, and he let a hint of a smile tug at his lips.

Mrs. Hudson, after looking at both Troy and Alvin in the eye, opened her mouth to speak.

"You boys were completely and totally reckless and selfish with this pointless act of stupidity!" Mrs. Hudson yelled, "You _will_ be punished, that much is sure, but first, we will eat. After that, I suggest the two of you write your wills!" Mrs. Hudson stood up with a swish of her dress, and began to walk toward the door, causing the three sets of eyes there to disappear.

Dave gave the two boys a harsh nod, and jogged to catch up to Mrs. Hudson.

"Thank you so much for having us over for dinner Mrs. Hudson, I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all Dave, Not at all," said Mrs. Hudson, "After what my Troy did to your turkey, it's the least I-" Alvin and Troy held their breath until their parents voices disappeared into the dining room, then the two boys let out a whoop and high fived.

"Good job Troy, you lie like a pro!" said Alvin, grinning to his new friend.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing at everything I try," said Troy, examining his fingernails with a pleased expression on his face.

"Hey listen," said Alvin, dropping the grin off his face, "Thanks for helping me out back there; I would be fried if not for you."

"Don't mention it," said Troy, his face reddening, "Hey, maybe when we get ungrounded we could hang out at-"

"Troy, Alvin!" screeched Mrs. Hudson, "Get in here NOW!"

Alvin turned to his newly found friend, "Race you?" But Troy was already halfway to the door, grinning at the chipmunk.

"Way ahead of you, Seville," said Troy.

Alvin let out a roar and ran after Troy Hudson, the boys disappeared into the door neck and neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa.

I didn't think this chapter would be THIS long. Nearly 3,000 words, thank you very much. You know what makes those 3 and a half hours of work worth it? You guessed it, reviews. Click that little button. Please. For me?

Cya!

-hallhomestead


End file.
